


They were Roomates (Newsies Oc fic)

by party_like_its_1899



Category: Newsies, OC - Fandom, newsies oc - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Modern AU, OC, Streamer AU, newsies oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/party_like_its_1899/pseuds/party_like_its_1899
Summary: Half-hitch was a youtuber and a streamer who had fallen in love with Junie "JJ" who was a model on instagram and a dancer on tiktok
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	They were Roomates (Newsies Oc fic)

**Author's Note:**

> Half-hitch belongs to @panicky-pancakes on tumblr!!   
> JJ belongs to me @theworldisyaerster1 on tumblr!! enjoyy!!!!

Junie or “JJ” was a rather famous instagram model as well as a well known tap dancer on Tiktok. Hitch on the other hand was a Commentary youtuber and the occasional streamer. They would never have met, or gotten together, if it wasn’t for an announcement JJ posted saying that she was opening her dms for her fans and the most creative would get a shout out. Hitch spent close to an hour writing out this long paragraph which ended in asking JJ out on a date.

JJ had mentioned she might not be able to get to responding to all the messages especially after she posted the winner. After she saw the post go up on JJ’s story she thought her chances were ruined. She had been sitting her room when the phone dinged and she saw the response from this girl she’d been crushing on for months.

“Omg!!!!! This was so sweet! I’ll absolutely go out with you!!! How’s this weekend sound?”

After that first date their relationship was a whirlwind of amazing dates, a first kiss and the first “I love you”’s. Before they knew it, they had been officially together for almost a year, and still hadn’t told a single soul. They’d moved in together and as far as any of their fans knew, they were just best friends. 

This evening Hitch was streaming and JJ was sitting in the background as usual. JJ, in a moment of tired glory and forgetting they were still a “secret” couple, took out her phone and snuck a picture of Hitch. She captioned it “Isn’t my girlfriend so cute when shes streaming???” and posted it. It didn’t take long for her comments and Half-Hitch’s comments to be bombarded with 

“YOU GUYS ARE DATING?!” And “WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL US?!”

Hitch slowly takes off her headset and slowly turned her chair to JJ who had now realized what she’d done and had a priceless look on her face.

Hitch couldn’t help but chuckle at the look. 

“Kisa, c'mere for a second,”

JJ smiled at the nickname and used her cane to get herself up, but managed to walk over to Hitch’s chair by herself. Before JJ could say a word, Hitch had kissed her. After a moment JJ softly pulled away, a blushing and flustered mess.

Hitch turned back to her screen and put her headset back on and just watched her comments go insane. JJ looked over her shoulder to watch the chat too.

“We’ve been together just about a year!” JJ mused in response to a comment 

The two spent the next few minutes answering questions, and by the middle of it JJ was curled up in Hitch’s lap happy as can be. Hitch kept her arms around her so she wouldn’t fall but other than that, she barely acknowledged the cuddly girlfriend on her lap since she was so used to it.

After about another hour Hitch and JJ decided to end the stream since it was getting pretty late. Once the camera was off JJ got 100x clingier and cuddled up closer to Hitch.

“I can’t believe we had to tell everyone because I was too oblivious to realize what I was typing” JJ chuckled embarrassedly, leaning her head on her girlfriends shoulder.

Hitch lightly started running her fingers through JJ’s hair and smiled when she felt her relax into her touch. 

“It’s alright Kisa, it was bound to happen sooner or later right?” Hitch responded with a chuckle

JJ nodded and yawned, cuddling in closer.

“At least they finally know that you're allllll mine beautiful!” JJ said, getting all proud

Hitch kissed her forehead gently, earning a kiss on the cheek in return.

“I’ll always be yours Kisa, you know that..”


End file.
